Sonic Adventure
– gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, autorstwa Sonic Team. W Japonii została wydana 23 grudnia 1998 roku przez firmę SEGA na konsolę SEGA Dreamcast. Zaktualizowana wersja tej gry (znana pod nazwą 'Sonic Adventure International) ukazała się 9 września 1999 w Ameryce Północnej, 14 października 1999 w Europie, 18 października w Belgii, Holandii i Luksemburgu i 3 grudnia 1999 w Australii. Do 2006 roku sprzedano aż 2,5 miliona egzemplarzy Sonic Adventure, czyniąc ją najlepiej sprzedającą się grą na Dreamcasta. Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Adventure, a także pierwsza w pełni trójwymiarowa gra z głównej serii. W 2004 roku ukazał się remake Sonic Adventure, o nazwie Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Produkcja Prace nad Sonic Adventure rozpoczęto w okolicach kwietnia 1997 roku. Za produkcję gry odpowiadał 30-osobowy zespół. Po ukończeniu licznych tytułów na Sega Genesis, producent Yuji Naka skupił się na tworzeniu gry ''Nights into Dreams... ''na Sega Saturn. Sonic Team rozpoczęło prace nad trójwymiarową grą z głównej serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo gra miała być przeznaczona na konsolę Sega Saturn, ale później zmieniono to na Sega Dreamcast, nową konsolę o większych możliwościach. Pozostałości po wersji na Sega Saturn można znaleźć w Sonic Jam. Takashi Iizuka zasugerował, że nowa gra z serii powinna być zrobiona w stylu RPG/role-play'a. Aby lepiej odwzorować otoczenie gry, składające się z dżungli i starożytnych ruin, zespół Sonic Team udał się w podróż po Ameryce Środkowej i Południowej. Odwiedzili ruiny '''Chichen Itza, Cancun, Tulum '''i wreszcie '''Tikal. W Ameryce Południowej odwiedzili Cuzco, Mache Picchu '''i '''Ica. Te miejsca niewątpliwie zainspirowały twórców do stworzenia Mystic Ruins, jednej z lokacji w grze, a także starożytnego plemienia kolczatek, wzorowanego na indiańskich plemionach i cywilizacji Azteków. Szczególne znaczenie miały Tikal '''i '''Chichen Itza, na których wzorowano się przy tworzeniu świątyni kolczatek w głębi dżungli, ozdobionej rzeźbami węży. Cancun '''i '''Tulum '''zainspirowały do powstania Emerald Coast, '''Cuzco '''do Ołtarza Szmaragdów, '''Macho Picchu '''do Windy Valley i Ica do Sand Hill. Imię jednej z nowych postaci, kolczatki Tikal, również wywodzi się od nazw jednego z tych miejsc. Zespół doświadczył również kilku nieprzyjemnych wrażeń, jak spotkanie wielkich węży i pająków. W pewnym momencie Yuji Naka zachorował. Po powrocie do Japonii, pełni entuzjazmu członkowie Sonic Team rozpoczęli proces tworzenia gry. Przy projektowaniu poziomów, Yuji Naka chciał aby gracz mógł je ukończyć w minimum pięć minut, a także żeby poszczególne poziomy odwiedzało kilka postaci zamiast jednej. Niektóre poziomy były lekko modyfikowane, podczas gdy Windy Valley i Lost World przeszły najwięcej zmian, do tego różniących się w ogromnym stopniu. W trakcie produkcji gry wielu fanów zwróciło się do Segi z prośbą o dodanie postaci, która mogłaby strzelać do przeciwników. Tak też powstał robot E-102 Gamma. Dla kontrastu zaprojektowano również postać fioletowego kota Biga, której celem było oderwanie od wypełnionej akcją rozgrywki i zrelaksowanie się przy powolnym łowieniu ryb. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował Naka był antagonista zupełnie inny od Doktora Eggmana. Chcąc stworzyć przezroczystą i składającą się z wody postać, zaprojektowano Chaosa. Zdolność Chaosa do zmiany wyglądu i stylu walki było czymś, co Sonic Team chciało przedstawić jak najlepiej. Dlatego też postać umieszczono jako bossa na samym początku gry. Zrzuty ekranu z gry wyciekły jeszcze przed oficjalną premierą. Wraz z powstawaniem gry dokonano także przeprojektowania głównych postaci w serii. Sonic otrzymał dłuższe kolce z tyłu głowy, zielone oczy, a także bardziej wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Tails stał się wyższy, a jego futro jaśniejsze. Knuckles przeszedł nieco mniej zmian, dostosowując jego sylwetkę do wyglądu innych postaci. Amy i Eggman doświadczyli najbardziej drastycznych zmian, od ubioru do budowy ciała. Mimo wszystko zmiany w rozgrywce były widoczne tylko u tych dwóch ostatnich postaci, podczas gdy reszta znanych dotąd otrzymała je tylko w artworkach, a nie swoich modelach. Yuji Naka stwierdził, że taki wygląd postaci, m.in. Sonica, będzie się lepiej prezentował w trójwymiarowym środowisku. Po wydaniu gry w Japonii, Sega i Sonic Team wiedzieli, że Sonic Adventure nie była jeszcze w pełni skończona, tak jak to było pierwotnie zamierzone. W lutym 1999, wiceprezes Segi, Tadahiko Hirose, ogłosił że dopracowana wersja gry zostanie wydana wraz Virtua Fighter 3tb i Sega Rally, dwoma grami planowanymi na międzynarodowe wydanie Dreamcasta. W czerwcu tego samego roku zapowiedziano, że Sonic Adventure znajdzie się w kolekcji pięciu tytułów na Dreamcasta, o nazwie Masterpiece Collection. Północnoamerykańska wersja gry zawierała japońskie i angielskie głosy postaci, a także napisy w językach: japońskim, angielskim, niemieckim, hiszpańskim i francuskim. Dodano także możliwość pobierania dodatkowej zawartości i internetowej rozgrywki. Fabuła W Sonic Adventure fabuła jest podzielona na łącznie siedem historii, w tym jeden Last Story, czyli epilog, którego funkcję pełni historia Super Sonica. Historie poszczególnych postaci przecinają się w poszczególnych momentach, przedstawiając wtedy zazwyczaj dane wydarzenie z dwóch różnych perspektyw. Każda historia rozgrywa się równolegle do pozostałych i zaczyna, a także kończy się w różnych momentach. Z powodu takiego rozdrobnienia fabuły, niektóre wątki mogą być ze sobą sprzeczne i zależą od punktu widzenia danej postaci. Na początku gry dostępna jest tylko historia Sonica. Kolejną postać jaką spotka gracz będzie Tails, którego historia zostanie odblokowana po tym jak gracz się z nim spotka. Od tego momentu odblokowywanie wszystkich pozostałych historii jest opcjonalne. Wystarczy że gracz spotka się z inną, zablokowaną dotąd postacią, a odblokuje jej historię (np. Sonic spotka Knucklesa, lub Tails spotka Gammę itd.). Historia Super Sonica łączy wszystkie pozostałe historie i jest wolna od sprzeczności. Sonic the Hedgehog Pewnej nocy Sonic odwiedził miasto Station Square, w którym grupa policyjnych radiowozów kierowała się do ratusza. Okazało się, że miasto zaatakował tajemniczy wodny potwór. Policja nie miała z nim szans, ale Sonic pokonał stwora i zmusił go do ucieczki do miejskich kanałów. Nazajutrz Sonic uratował Tailsa, który rozbił się na pobliskiej plaży podczas testowania nowego samolotu. Jak się okazało lis miał przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu i wykorzystywał go jako napęd do swojego pojazdu. Sonic i Tails udali się do Mystic Ruins, a dokładniej do Warsztatu Tailsa. Tuż przed wejściem zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, który chciał zdobyć szmaragd. Sonic pokonał Eggmana, ale doktor zabrał Tailsowi szmaragd. Następnie przywołał Chaosa, potwora z którym Sonic walczył poprzedniego dnia. Doktor nakarmił go szmaragdem i stwór zmienił kształt. Eggman wytłumaczył, że planuje zebrać wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu i uczynić Chaosa niepokonaną bestią, która pozwoli mu podbić Station Square. Sonic i Tails postanowili znaleźć szmaragdy, zanim zrobi to Eggman. Udali się najpierw do Windy Valley po ciemnoniebieski szmaragd, a potem znaleźli srebrny szmaragd w Casinopolis. Stracili go tuż po wyjściu z kasyna, ponieważ napadł ich Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec potraktował ich gazem usypiającym i uciekł ze szmaragdem. Na szczęście szmaragd znaleziony w Windy Valley był bezpieczny. Sonic i Tails ruszyli do IceCap gdzie znaleźli zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Po opuszczeniu śnieżnej doliny spotkali Knucklesa, który ich zaatakował. Kolczatka domagał się od Sonica Szmaragdów Chaosu, na co jeż oczywiście się nie zgodził. Sonic i Knuckles stoczyli pojedynek, który zakończył się nokautem obu rywali. Sonic upuścił dwa zebrane ostatnio szmaragdy, które zdobył Eggman. Okazało się, że doktor znowu oszukał Knucklesa. Naukowiec przywołał Chaosa 2 i podając mu szmaragdy zmienił go w Chaosa 4. Sonic pokonał potwora i tym razem, ale Eggman i Chaos zdołali uciec wykorzystując latającą fortecę Egg Carrier. Sonic i Tails ruszyli za nimi w pościg, zostawiając Knucklesa, który zresztą miał własne sprawy do załatwienia. Bohaterowie wykorzystali Tornado do ścigania Egg Carriera. Mimo że udało im się wyprzedzić statek, to zostali zestrzeleni przez potężny promień z głównego działa. Sonic wylądował z powrotem w Station Square. Po ocknięciu się zaczął szukać Tailsa po mieście. W trakcie poszukiwań napotkał Amy, która pokazała mu niebieskiego ptaka. Amy chciała, aby Sonic zaopiekował się zwierzęciem. Jeż miał jednak inne sprawy na głowie i próbował zgubić dziewczynę. Amy dogoniła Sonica pod wejściem do Twinkle Parku. Niespodziewanie zjawił się ZERO, jeden z robotów Eggmana. Sonic próbował stanąć z nim do walki, ale Amy zauważyła wówczas informację o darmowym wejściu do parku dla uroczych par. Dziewczyna pobiegła do Twinkle Parku, a Sonic udał się za nią. Nie udało mu się jednak znaleźć Amy. Po wyjściu ze Speed Highway Sonic był coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, ale wtedy zobaczył jak ZERO porywa Amy i ucieka z nią do Mystic Ruins. Sonic ruszył za nim i odciął mu drogę, ale w tym casie pojawił się Egg Carrier. Okręt zabrał ZERO i Amy wykorzystując promień ściągający. Sonic zaczął go ścigać przez cały Red Mountain, gdzie ponownie spotkał Tailsa. Lis zbudował samolot Tornado 2, który pozwolił bohaterom zniszczyć główne działo Egg Carriera i wylądować na pokładzie fortecy. Po twardym lądowaniu bohaterowie postanowili uratować Amy, ale Eggman utrudnił im to, transformując okręt. Sonic i Tails musieli najpierw przejść przez Sky Deck, aby dostać się do głównego holu. Po wyjściu na zewnętrzny pokład nad głównym holem Sonic i Tails wypatrzyli Eggmana i Amy. Przybyli jednak za późno, ponieważ doktor zabrał Szmaragd Chaosu, który miał przy sobie niebieski ptak. Eggman uciekł, wysyłając robota E-102 Gammę do walki z Soniciem. Niebieski jeż pokonał Gammę, ale oszczędził go, ponieważ Amy stwierdziła że jest jej przyjacielem. Egg Carrier zaczął wówczas tracić wysokość, a Sonic kazał Tailsowi uciekać i zabrać ze sobą Amy. Sam postanowił rozprawić się z Eggmanem. Sonic transformował okręt w tryb defensywny, co pozwoliło mu przedostać się na środek pokładu. Niebieski jeż znalazł tam Eggmana i nowo-powstałego Chaosa 6. Sonic spotkał również Biga, którego żabi przyjaciel został połknięty przez Chaosa. Sonic odwrócił uwagę potwora, a Big uratował swojego przyjaciela. Następnie niebieski jeż przeszedł do ataku i pokonał potwora. Chaos został zniszczony na dobre, a Eggman przeklął Sonica i postanowił uciec. Sonic ruszył za doktorem, ale przedtem spotkał nieco spóźnionego Knucklesa. Sonic nie zdołał złapać Eggmana i wylądował w Mystic Ruins. Tajemnicze światełko pokazało jeżowi drogę do Mistycznej Świątyni, którą Sonic postanowił zbadać. Pokonując pułapki świątyni Sonic znalazł się w najgłębszej komnacie, gdzie odkrył malowidło wielkiego potwora z wody. Sonic został następnie przeniesiony do przeszłości przez tajemnicze światełko. Znalazł tam płonący Ołtarz Szmaragdów, leżące nieprzytomnie Chao i kolczatkę Tikal. Wizja przedstawiała Tikal płaczącą nad losem Chao i biegnącą w stronę Głównego Szmaragdu. Wizja urwała się w pewnym momencie i Sonic znalazł się na zewnątrz świątyni, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem tego fenomenu. Jego rozmyślania przerwało przybycie Eggmana, który kierował się do swojej bazy w Final Egg. Sonic podążył za doktorem i dotarł do samego centrum Final Egg, gdzie stoczył walkę z ostatecznym robotem doktora - Egg Viperem. Sonic pokonał maszynę, a Eggman uciekł ze zniszczonej bazy. Niedługo potem Sonic ponownie spotkał Tailsa i opowiedział mu o swojej samotnej przygodzie. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails testował nowy samolot zasilany przez Szmaragd Chaosu. W trakcie lotu nastąpiła awaria i lis rozbił się na Emerald Coast. Znalazł go tam Sonic i zabrał do Station Square. Lis pokazał mu wówczas szmaragd i zaprosił do swojego warsztatu w Mystic Ruins. Tuż przed wejściem do laboratorium zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman, który domagał się Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails pokonał Eggmana, ale doktor podstępem zabrał mu Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie przywołał potwora o imieniu Chaos i podał mu szmaragd. Istota zmieniła kształt i zadowolony Eggman ogłosił, że planuje zebrać wszystkie szmaragdy i wykorzystać Chaosa do podboju Station Square. Sonic powiedział Tailsowi, że poprzedniego dnia walczył z Chaosem. Bohaterowie ruszyli szukać Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby zdobyć je przed Eggmanem. Udali się najpierw do Windy Valley po ciemnoniebieski szmaragd, a potem znaleźli srebrny szmaragd w Casinopolis. Stracili go tuż po wyjściu z kasyna, ponieważ napadł ich Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec potraktował ich gazem usypiającym i uciekł ze szmaragdem. Na szczęście szmaragd znaleziony w Windy Valley był bezpieczny. Tails i Sonic ruszyli do IceCap gdzie znaleźli zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Po opuszczeniu śnieżnej doliny spotkali Knucklesa, który ich zaatakował. Kolczatka domagał się od Tailsa Szmaragdów Chaosu. Lis stoczył walkę z kolczatką w wyniku której upuścił dwa zebrane szmaragdy, które szybko zabrał Eggman. Okazało się, że doktor znowu oszukał Knucklesa. Naukowiec przywołał Chaosa 2 i podając mu szmaragdy zmienił go w Chaosa 4. Tails pokonał potwora, ale Eggman i Chaos zdołali uciec wykorzystując latającą fortecę Egg Carrier. Tails i Sonic ruszyli za nimi w pościg, zostawiając Knucklesa, który zresztą miał własne sprawy do załatwienia. Bohaterowie wykorzystali Tornado do ścigania Egg Carriera. Mimo że udało im się wyprzedzić statek, to zostali zestrzeleni przez potężny promień z głównego działa. Tails wylądował z powrotem w Mystic Ruins i obudził się dopiero w nocy. Przedtem miał sen w którym przypomniało mu się jego pierwsze spotkanie z Soniciem. Lis doszedł do wniosku że mocno uzależnił się od Sonica, ale teraz musi samodzielnie znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Egg Carriera. W pobliskiej dżungli znalazł Szmaragd Chaosu, który zwinęła mu sprzed oczu żaba z ogonem. Tails dogonił ją w Sand Hill, ale wtedy ukazał mu się czerwony ognik. Lis został przeniesiony do starożytnego miasta kolczatek i spotkał tak Tikal. Odmawiała ona starą modlitwę i opowiedziała lisowi o ostatnich wydarzeniach z jej życia. Kiedy Tails chciał się jej przedstawić, wrócił z powrotem do Mystic Ruins. W jego stronę zaczął biec kot Big i lis wystraszył się go, wypuszczając żabę. Na szczęście Tails zdołał wyciągnąć Szmaragd Chaosu. Lis wrócił do swojego warsztatu i zbudował Tornado 2, zasilane mocą szmaragdu. Lis poleciał następnie do Red Mountain aby ścigać Egg Carrier. Po drodze zabrał ze sobą Sonica i obaj ruszyli do walki. Tails transformował swój samolot i dzięki temu mógł zniszczyć główne działo fortecy. Następnie bohaterowie mieli lądować, ale okazało się że lis zapomniał o kółkach w transformacji samolotu. Rozbili się na pasie startowym, ale wyszli z tego cało. Eggman utrudnił im dostanie się na mostek, transformując okręt w tryb defensywny. Tails i Sonic musieli przejść przez Sky Deck. Dostali się na mostek, ale przybyli za późno, ponieważ Eggman złapał Amy i zabrał towarzyszącego jej ptaka. Doktor wyciągnął od ptaka Szmaragd Chaosu, a następnie wezwał E-102 Gammę do rozprawienia się z bohaterami. Tails pokonał robota, ale Amy nie pozwoliła mu go wykończyć, mówiąc że jest jej przyjacielem. Lis odpuścił, a następnie zgodnie z zaleceniami Sonica zabrał Amy ze spadającego Egg Carriera. Tails podrzucił Amy do Station Square i pożegnał się z nią. Na pobliskiej ulicy rozbił się Doktor Eggman i Tails zaczął się zastanawiać, co stało się z Soniciem. Okazało się że Chaos został zniszczony, ale doktor planował zniszczyć miasto innym sposobem. Eggman wystrzelił w miasto pocisk, ale okazał się on niewypałem i doktor musiał go detonować ręcznie. Tails uświadomił sobie że nie może polegać na Sonicu i musi wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Lis wyprzedził Eggmana i udało mu się rozbroić bombę. Później Tails zebrał się w sobie i pokonał Egg Walkera. Mieszkańcy miasta podziękowali mu i okrzyknęli go bohaterem. Zadowolony z siebie Tails poleciał do Mystic Ruins gdzie spotkał Sonica i opowiedział mu o swojej przygodzie. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles pilnował Głównego Szmaragdu, kiedy nagle zbudził go wielki huk. Kolczatka obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał widok zniszczonego Głównego Szmaragdu, obok którego stał potwór o imieniu Chaos. Knuckles próbował go zaatakować, myśląc że odpowiadał za zniszczenie Głównego Szmaragdu, ale Chaos zdołał uciec. Anielska Wyspa straciła w tym czasie swoją moc i wpadła do oceanu. Nazajutrz Knuckles zjawił się w Station Square aby znaleźć odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu i odbudować go. Pierwsze fragmenty znalazł w Speed Highway. Po zebraniu kolejnych trzech w Casinopolis Knucklesowi ukazał się pomarańczowy ognik, który przeniósł go do starożytnego miasta kolczatek. Knuckles ujrzał tam wodza, Pachacamaca, i jego córkę Tikal. Tikal próbowała przekonać ojca aby nie próbował zdobyć Szmaragdów Chaosu siłą, oraz aby przestał krzywdzić niewinnych. Po chwili Knuckles wrócił znowu do Station Square. W pobliskim hotelu spotkał Doktora Eggmana i podążył za nim, podejrzewając że ma przy sobie odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles złapał go na drugim piętrze i okazało się, że naukowiec miał przy sobie szary Szmaragd Chaosu. Doktor przywołał następnie Chaosa 1 i podał mu szmaragd, zmieniając w Chaosa 2. Knuckles rozpoznał potwora i postanowił się na nim zemścić. Kolczatka pokonał Chaosa 2 i Eggman powiedział mu wówczas, że Sonic i Tails planują ukraść odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Następnego dnia Knuckles wrócił do Mystic Ruins i zaczął zastanawiać się nad słowami doktora. Kolczatka postanowił działać szybko, aby odkryć prawdę. Po znalezieniu odłamków w Red Mountain Knuckles spotkał Sonica i Tailsa, myśląc że mają przy sobie odłamek szmaragdu. Knuckles kazał im oddać szmaragd, ale niebieski jeż nie zgodził się. Knuckles i Sonic stoczyli walkę, która zakończyła się remisem i upuszczeniem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wówczas przybył Eggman i zabrał szmaragdy. Knuckles dowiedział się że znowu został oszukany przez doktora. Kolczatka pomógł w pokonaniu Chaosa 4, ale Eggman i jego potwór uciekli na Egg Carrier - latającą fortecę. Sonic i Tails postanowili ich ścigać, podczas gdy Knuckles powiedział że ma kilka niedokończonych spraw. Knuckles udał się do Mistycznej Świątyni w której znalazł trzy kolejne odłamki. Wówczas ponownie ukazał mu się pomarańczowy ognik i kolczatka został przeniesiony pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Knuckles ujrzał tam rozmowę Tikal ze strażnikiem ołtarza, Chaosem. Kolczatka chciała aby strażnik zabrał ze sobą Chao i uciekł, ponieważ Pachacamac planuje najazd. Chaos nie mógł jednak odejść i Tikal obiecała, że porozmawia z ojcem jeszcze raz. Po chwili Knuckles wrócił z powrotem pod Ołtarz Szmaragdów na Anielskiej Wyspie. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad sensem tych wizji, po czym poszedł naprawić Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles oddał zebrane przez siebie odłamki, ale okazało się że Główny Szmaragd wciąż jest niekompletny. Szmaragd ukazał Knucklesowi Egg Carrier i kolczatka doszedł do wniosku, że tam muszą znajdować się brakujące odłamki. Knuckles postanowił podążyć za robotem E-102 Gammą do bazy doktora - Final Egg. Tam kolczatka dostał się na startujący Egg Carrier. Kiedy wszedł na główny pokład doznał silnych wibracji, które były spowodowane transformacją statku w tryb defensywny. Knuckles mógł dzięki temu znaleźć ukryte przejście do Sky Deck, które położone było pod pokładowym basenem. Knuckles znalazł ostatnie odłamki, ale po raz trzeci ujrzał pomarańczowy ognik. Knuckles znowu został przeniesiony pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów, ale tym razem wszystko płonęło, a okolica wydawała się martwa. Knuckles ujrzał nieprzytomną Tikal i ocknął ją. Dowiedział się że jej ojciec zaatakował. Tikal powiedziała że musi zatrzymać Chaosa i pobiegła do Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles wrócił wówczas z powrotem na Egg Carrier, coraz bardziej niepokojąc się wizjami. Po wyjściu na pokład Knuckles ujrzał oślepiający błysk. Zaciekawiony tym poszedł to zbadać. Kolczatka dotarł na środek Egg Carriera i spotkał tam Sonica i Eggmana. Niebieski jeż poinformował kolczatkę że cieszy się z jego widoku. Okazało się, że Knuckles spóźnił się na walkę, ponieważ Chaos został właśnie pokonany. Sonic zaczął następnie gonić uciekającego Eggmana, a Knuckles postanowił mu w tym nie przeszkadzać. Kiedy jednak chciał wrócić na Anielską Wyspę pojawił się Chaos 6. Knuckles musiał go pokonać, ale tym razem na dobre. Zniszczony potwór oddał sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, które kolczatka zabrał na Anielską Wyspę. Knuckles opuścił Egg Carrier w samą porę, zanim okręt rozbił się na oceanie. Knuckles odbudował Główny Szmaragd i umieścił na ołtarzu zebrane Szmaragdy Chaosu, a Anielska Wyspa ponownie wzniosła się w przestworza. Amy Rose Amy zamieszkała w Station Square, gdzie spędzała rutynowe dni, tęskniąc do przygód które kiedyś spędzała z Soniciem. Kiedy pewnego wieczoru wracała z zakupów zszokował ją widok przelatującego nad miastem Egg Carriera - latającej fortecy. Po chwili na Amy wpadł samotny ptak. Dziewczyna podniosła go i zapytała czy wszystko w porządku. Wówczas zaczął ją gonić robot ZERO. Amy zgubiła go wbiegając do pobliskiego baru. Wywnioskowała następnie, że ptak, którego znalazła musiał uciec z Egg Carriera. Dziewczyna postanowiła znaleźć dla niego opiekuna i wkrótce spotkała Sonica. Jeż był zmieszany jej widokiem i nie chciał opiekować się ptakiem. Amy zaczęła go gonić, aż dobiegła pod Twinkle Park. Znowu pojawił się ZERO i Sonic zamierzał z nim walczyć. Amy podekscytowała się informacją, mówiącą o tym że urocze pary mogą wejść do parku rozrywki za darmo. Pod wpływem impulsu wbiegła do parku i Sonic ją zgubił. Amy uciekła stamtąd przed ZERO, ale po wyjściu robot znalazł ją i pochwycił.Amy została porwana na Egg Carrier i uwięziona w jednej z cel. Jakiś czas później przyszedł do niej robot E-102 Gamma, który żądał zwrotu ptaka. Amy nie zgodziła się na to i prosiła robota, aby ją uwolnił. W tym czasie ptak wyleciał z rąk Amy i podleciał do Gammy, spoglądając mu w oczy. Gamma wcisnął przycisk otwierający celę i wypuścił Amy. Powiedział jej następnie że Egg Carrier wyląduje niedługo w bazie w Mystic Ruins i musi uciekać. Amy podziękowała robotowi i powiedziała, że kiedy znowu się spotkają to będą przyjaciółmi. Po wyjściu Amy pobiła rekord Eggmana w Hedgehog Hammer i mogła przejść do Hot Shelter. Uciekła stamtąd przed ZERO. Kiedy trzymała się wielkiego balonu podleciał do niej czerwony ognik i przeniósł ją pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Amy spotkała tam grupę Chao, które zaprzyjaźniały się z kolczatką Tikal. Niespodziewanie w zbiornikach dookoła ołtarza powstały małe fale wodne i po chwili zaczął się z nich wyłaniać wodny stwór. Amy ponownie znalazła się na pokładzie Egg Carriera, tym razem w pokoju z basenem. Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad sensem wizji. Kiedy wyszła na główny pokład zaatakował ją Doktor Eggman. Sonic i Tails przybyli na ratunek, ale za późno. Eggman zabrał jej ptaka i wyciągnął z jego naszyjnika Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie uciekł, przywołując Gammę do walki z Soniciem. Amy przerwała ich walkę, mówiąc Sonicowi że robot jest jej przyjacielem. Gammie powiedziała, że nie musi się słuchać Eggmana. Odpowiedziała mu następnie, że chroni go ponieważ jest teraz jej przyjacielem. Amy podziękowała Sonicowi i Gammie z ratunek, a następnie odleciała z Tailsem z pokładu spadającego Egg Carriera. Tails podrzucił Amy z powrotem do Station Square i pożegnał się z nią. Dziewczyna zobaczyła wówczas, że wewnątrz naszyjnika ptaka znajduje się zdjęcie jego rodziny. Amy postanowiła pomóc mu w znalezieniu bliskich. Przypomniała sobie, że Gamma wspominał jej o bazie w Mystic Ruins. Amy i ptak pojechali pociągiem do dżungli i znaleźli bazę doktora - Final Egg. Wewnątrz zaczął ich gonić ZERO, ale na szczęście udało im się przed nim uciec. Nie znaleźli jednak rodziny ptaka. Amy doszła do wniosku że skoro ptak uciekł z Egg Carriera, to jego rodzina musi tam być. Amy i ptak znaleźli Egg Carrier rozbity na środku oceanu. Na pokładzie znajdowała się ptasia rodzina. Jednakże wówczas ptak został zaatakowany przez ZERO i padł. Amy wpadła w gniew i zaatakowała robota. ZERO został przez nią zniszczony. Amy podeszła potem do leżącego ptaka i na szczęście okazał się on być żywy. Amy pożegnała ptasią rodzinę i otrzymała od niej podziękowania. Postanowiła wrócić do Station Square i opowiedzieć Sonicowi o swojej przygodzie, licząc na to że jeż zacznie ją respektować. Big the Cat Pewnej nocy Żabek połknął tajemniczą substancję. Kiedy Big się obudził zauważył że jego przyjacielowi wyrósł ogon. Żabek zabrał następnie Szmaragd Chaosu i uciekł. Kot stwierdził że jego przyjaciel zachowywał się dziwnie, ponieważ znali się od bardzo dawna. Big pobiegł za nim aż do Station Square. Kot przeszukiwał miejskie ulice i znalazł przyjaciela przy wejściu do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Przechodząc przez kanały Big dotarł do Twinkle Parku. Następnie gonił Żabka z powrotem do Mystic Ruins. Po wyjściu z IceCap przyjaciel znowu mu uciekł. Big znalazł go w rękach Tailsa. Kiedy jednak próbował podbiec do lisa potknął się i wystraszył go. Żabek znowu uciekł mu do Station Square. W końcu złowił go w Emerald Coast. Kiedy trzymał go w dłoniach zjawił się robot E-102 Gamma i zabrał żabiego przyjaciela. Big prosił go o oddanie Żabka, ale robot ignorował go. Big podążył za nim do bazy Doktora Eggmana i stamtąd dostał się na latającą fortecę - Egg Carrier. Na pokładzie Egg Carriera Big znalazł wejście do Hot Shelter. W jednym z tamtejszych akwarium znalazł Żabka. Po wyłowieniu go ukazał mu się czerwony ognik. Big został przeniesiony pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów i spotkał tam kolczatkę Tikal, która odmawiała modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu. Po tym Big wrócił z powrotem na Egg Carrier. Po wyjściu na zewnętrzny pokład planował uciec razem z Żabkiem, ale złapali ich Doktor Eggman i Chaos 4. Big dowiedział się że żabek zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, ponieważ połknął ogon Chaosa. Eggman zabrał żabie szmaragd i połączył go ze zdobytym przez siebie wcześniej szmaragdem. Po otrzymaniu go Chaos 4 przybrał formę Chaosa 6. Następnie doktor porwał Żabka i rzucił go Chaosowi 6, przez co potwór odzyskał ogon. Na pomoc przybył Sonic, który obiecał pomóc w uratowaniu Żabka. Big połączył z nim siły i udało mu się wyłowić przyjaciela z ciała Chaosa 6. Następnie zgodnie z poleceniami Sonica postanowił uciec. Big i Żabek znaleźli rozbity na pokładzie okrętu Tornado 2. Mimo uszkodzeń Big bezpiecznie sprowadził go na ziemię. Po wylądowaniu w Mystic Ruins Big i Żabek wrócili do swojego beztroskiego życia. E-102 Gamma E-102 Gamma został stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana w Final Egg - tajnej bazie położonej w Mystic Ruins. Gamma był drugim robotem z serii E-100, mniej zaawansowanym od swojego starszego brata E-101 Bety. Zaraz po narodzinach ''Eggman wysłał go na strzelnicę, aby potrenował strzelanie do swoich przyszłych celów. Kiedy wrócił Eggman wyjaśnił mu że musi mieć elitarną załogę na swoim latającym okręcie - Egg Carrier. W tym celu Gamma musiał pokonać w walce Betę. Robot mocno zaskoczył Eggmana, kiedy okazało się że pokonał bardziej zaawansowanego technologicznie brata. Gamma otrzymał przydział na latającej fortecy, a doktor stworzył kolejne roboty z serii E-100 na jego podstawie. Byli to: E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon i E-105 Zeta. Beta również został zabrany na pokład, ponieważ przekonał do tego doktora, ale miał mieć zmienione części. Na pokładzie Egg Carriera Gamma i pozostałe roboty otrzymały zadanie znalezienia niezwykłej żaby z ogonem, która miała połknięty Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon mitycznego potwora zwanego Chaosem, którego Eggman planował wykorzystać do podboju świata. Gamma udał się do Station Square i znalazł żabę w Emerald Coast. Kiedy miał wracać ukazał mu się czerwony ognik. Gamma został przeniesiony pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów, ale nie był w stanie dokładnie ustalić swojego położenia. Gamma podszedł do ołtarza i ujrzał tam śpiewające Chao. Za jego plecami pojawiła się kolczatka Tikal i prosiła aby nie podchodził za blisko, ponieważ obawiała się że robot jest agresywny. Jednak szybko zrozumiała że Gamma nie miał złych zamiarów. Kolczatka opowiedziała mu o Chaosie, który był strażnikiem ołtarza i Chao. Tikal opisała go jako uprzejmą istotę, której zagrażał jej ojciec Pachacamac - wódz Klanu Knucklesa. Kolczatka bała się o los jaki spotka Chao jeśli pozostałe kolczatki zaatakują ołtarz. Po pewnym czasie wizja urwała się i Gamma był znowu na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Przybył w samą porę, ponieważ Eggman zaczął sprawdzać złapane żaby. Był wściekły na pozostałe roboty, za to że te nie przyniosły mu właściwej żaby. Jednak bardzo ucieszył się kiedy zobaczył że Gamma jako jedyny wykonał swoje zadanie. Eggman ukarał pozostałe roboty z serii E-100, wyrzucając je z Egg Carriera. Następnie kazał Gammie udać się do pokładowego więzienia i zabrać stamtąd ptaka, którego chroniła pewna dziewczyna. Gamma pomylił jednak drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia w którym przebudowywany był E-101 Beta. Widok ten zszokował go. Gamma przeszedł następnie przez właściwe drzwi. Kiedy doszedł do celi, w której trzymana była Amy i jej niebieski ptak, przystąpił do zadania. Gamma kazał jej oddać ptaka, ale Amy nie chciała się zgodzić. Gamma nie był w stanie pojąć dlaczego dziewczyna chce bronić czegoś, co nie ma dla niej żadnego pożytku. Amy próbowała przekonać Gammę, aby wypuścił ją z celi. Ostatecznie ptak to uczynił, po tym jak przeleciał przez kraty i spojrzał Gammie prosto w oczy. Robot nie wytrzymał i postanowił sprzeciwić się Eggmanowi, uwalniając Amy. Następnie kazał jej uciekać, ponieważ niedługo będą lądować w Final Egg. Amy podziękowała mu za pomoc i powiedziała że kiedy następnym razem się spotkają, to będą przyjaciółmi. Gamma otrzymał następnie od Eggmana zadanie zdobycia Jet Boostera i stawienia się na zewnętrznym pokładzie. Gamma zjawił się i doktor dał mu zadanie zniszczenia intruzów: Sonica i Tailsa. Kiedy doktor odleciał Gamma przystąpił do walki z Soniciem. Przerwała ją Amy, która powiedziała Gammie że nie musi służyć doktorowi. Amy powiedziała mu że Eggman jest złą osobą, która równie źle traktuje jego. Gamma zrozumiał to i wstrzymał ogień. Kiedy zapytał się Amy dlaczego mu pomaga, odpowiedziała że właśnie zostali przyjaciółmi tak jak obiecała. Następnie Amy i Tails odlecieli z pokładu spadającego Egg Carriera, a podobnie postąpił Gamma. Gamma poleciał do Mystic Ruins. Postanowił wykasować Eggmana ze statusu swojego pana i uratować swych braci z serii E-100. Musiał ich w tym celu zniszczyć, aby uwolnić zwierzęta jakie ich zasilały. W Windy Valley ''uratował E-103 Deltę, a w Red Mountain E-104 Epsilona. Następnie ustalił że Beta i Zeta mogą być na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Gamma zlokalizował E-105 Zetę w Hot Shelter i również go uratował. Po wyjściu z Hot Shelter Gamma ustalił że musi jeszcze znaleźć Betę, a także znaleźć sposób na zniszczenie samego siebie, ponieważ tylko w ten sposób wypełni swą misję. Wkrótce Gamma znalazł przebudowanego E-101 Betę, zwanego E-101 Mark II. Gamma pokonał go na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Tuż przed śmiercią Beta postrzelił Gammę, co mógł zrobić w ramach zemsty lub w celu ułatwienia swemu ukończenia misji. Ciężko ranny Gamma zaczął odchodzić od miejsca eksplozji Bety. Wkrótce podleciał do niego brązowy ptak, który zasilał Betę. Na chwilę przed śmiercią Gamma ujrzał przed oczami obraz rodziny ptaków, po czym upadł. Po chwili eksplodował i wypuścił na wolność różowego ptaka. Super Sonic Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać, planując wyciągnięcie swojego asa w rękawie. Kiedy przemierzał dżunglę w Mystic Ruins został jednak zaatakowany przez Chaosa, który przeżył. Tymczasem Anielska Wyspa znowu wpadła do oceanu, co zdziwiło Knucklesa, ponieważ Główny Szmaragd został odbudowany. Kolczatka podejrzewał że Szmaragdy Chaosu, które ze sobą przyniósł, mogą mieć z tym związek i postanowił je zabrać do Sonica, aby zasięgnąć rady. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, na jego wyspie rozbił się Doktor Eggman. Knuckles dowiedział się, że Chaos przeżył. Potwór ukradł szmaragdy kolczatki i zaatakował go z zaskoczenia. Sonic postanowił odpocząć od przygód. Jednakże z relaksu zbudził go Tails, który odkrył że Anielska Wyspa znowu wylądowała w oceanie. Bohaterowie czym prędzej ruszyli to zbadać i na miejscu znaleźli nieprzytomnych Knucklesa i Eggmana. Dowiedzieli się od nich wszystkiego.Doktor Eggman uciekł do swojego Egg Mobilu, a Sonic ujrzał w tym czasie kolejną wizję. Ukazywała atak kolczatek z Klanu Knucklesa na Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Wiele Chao zostało ciężko ranionych, co rozwścieczyło Chaosa i popchnęło go do zniszczenia kolczatek. Sonic podszedł do Tikal, która również odniosła rany, aby ją zbudzić. Kiedy kolczatka się przebudziła pobiegła czym prędzej do Głównego Szmaragdu i odmówiła do niego modlitwę, dzięki której uwięziła Chaosa. Sonic obudził się i razem z Tailsem ruszył znaleźć Tornado 2, w którym mieścił się ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Bohaterowie odszukali samolot, ale Chaos zgarnął szmaragd przed nimi. Sonic wrócił do Station Square i zastał miasto kompletnie zdewastowane przez Perfect Chaosa. Eggman próbował powstrzymać potwora wykorzystując Egg Carrier 2, ale plan ten nie powiódł się. Forteca została całkowicie zniszczona przez potwora. W tej sytuacji Sonicowi ukazała się Tikal, która opowiedziała że uwięziła Chaosa i siebie w Głównym Szmaragdzie, kiedy ten wpadł w gniew. Kiedy Perfect Chaos pochłonął negatywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu, Tikal chciała go ponownie zamknąć w Głównym Szmaragdzie. Sonic jednak chciał zniweczyć gniew Chaosa, lecz nie miał pomysłu jak tego dokonać. W tym czasie zjawili się przyjaciele niebieskiego jeża: Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Big, którzy podali mu Szmaragdy Chaosu. Tails wytłumaczył, że Chaos wykorzystuje negatywną energię szmaragdów i pozywytne uczucia przyjaciół mogą napełnić Szmaragdy Chaosu dobrą mocą. Sonic wykorzystał pozytywną energię i przemienił się w Super Sonica. Ostatecznie pokonał Perfect Chaosa i zniwelował jego gniew. Na widok swoich Chao całych i zdrowych, Chaos postanowił odejść razem z Tikal. Kolczatka podziękowała bohaterom za pomoc i zniknęła. Całe zajście obserwował Eggman, który odleciał w swoją stronę. Sonic podążył za nim, nie wsłuchując się w dalsze wypowiedzi przyjaciół. Rozgrywka Sonic Adventure jest w pełni trójwymiarową grą platformową. Zawiera trzy hub-worldy, z których gracz może przechodzić do kolejnych poziomów i walk z bossami. Czasami do odblokowania wejścia do danego poziomu będzie trzeba znaleźć klucz lub rozwiązać łamigłówkę. Gra oferuje sześć stylów rozgrywki. Sonic to klasyczna platformówka 3D. Jego celem jest dotrzeć do końca poziomu lub kapsuły. Sonic jest na początku jedyną grywalną postacią. Pozostałe postacie są odblokowywane po spotkaniu ich w trakcie przygody. Tails musi ścigać się z Soniciem lub Eggmanem do końca poziomu, aby wygrać. Zadaniem Knucklesa jest odnaleźć trzy odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Czasami są ukrywane w przeciwnikach, pod ziemią, albo w innych przeszkodach. W szukaniu odłamków graczowi pomaga Emerald Radar na dole ekranu, który za pomocą kolorów i sygnałów pokazuje jak blisko znajduje się odłamek. Im cieplejsza barwa i szybszy dźwięk, tym bliżej gracza znajduje się poszukiwany przedmiot. Amy musi na swoich poziomach dostać się do balonu i złapać się go, aby uciec. W trakcie rozgrywki ściga ją robot ZERO, którego można chwilowo odpychać i ogłuszać uderzeniami Piko Piko Hammera. Po otrzymaniu kilku uderzeń robot stanie się jednak odporny i będzie agresywniej atakował gracza. W niektórych sytuacjach ZERO można zmylić, albo ukryć się przed nim. Celem Biga jest wyłowić Żabka z danego zbiornika wodnego. Kot korzysta z unikalnej mechaniki wędkowania. Gracz może zarzucić przynętę, która po wpadnięciu do wody będzie powoli opadała na dno. Można ją wciągać szybko lub powoli, albo przemieszczać na prawo i lewo. Im bardziej rusza się przynęta, tym większą zwraca uwagę okolicznych ryb i Żabka. Po złapaniu Żabka gracz musi go wciągnąć z powrotem. Należy jednak uważać, aby nie zerwać przy tym linki, ponieważ gracz straci życie i będzie musiał zacząć od nowa. Żabek będzie również ciągnął przynętę do siebie, przez co gracz będzie musiał się z nim siłować. Podobnie sytuacja wygląda z łowieniem innych ryb. Im większy jest dany okaz, tym trudniej będzie go wyłowić. Big nie posiada limitu czasowego, a zamiast tego w rogu ekranu pojawia się licznik przedstawiający sumę wagi wszystkich złowionych ryb. Ostatnia postać, E-102 Gamma, ma za zadanie dotrzeć do końca poziomu i zniszczyć cel. Zwykle jest to inny robot, będący bossem. Gamma posiada limit czasowy na swoich poziomach, który może uzupełniać niszcząc przeciwników. Im więcej celów zostanie namierzonych i zniszczonych w tym samym czasie, tym większa będzie nagroda czasowa. Po ukończeniu wszystkich historii odblokowany zostanie Super Sonic, który weźmie udział w walce z finałowym bossem. Każdy poziom odwiedzają zwykle trzy postacie. Każda przechodzi na nim inne sekcje i posiada inny cel. Poziomy posiadają po trzy misje: C, B i A. Misja C jest podstawową misją fabularną. Pozostałe dwie są różne dla konkretnych postaci. Mogą polegać na zebraniu wymaganej ilości pierścieni, ukończeniu poziomu w danym czasie itp. W grze pojawiają się także mini-gry, które odbiegają od tradycyjnego stylu rozgrywki danej postaci. W Sky Chase Sonic i Tails zasiadają za sterami samolotu i muszą strzelać do nadlatujących przeszkód i przeciwników Tornado i Tornado 2 posiadają swoje paski zdrowia, zamiast pierścieni. Samoloty poruszają się automatycznie, a do gracza należy kontrofensywa. W Sand Hill gracz przez cały poziom zjeżdża na Sandboardzie. Inna mini-gra to Twinkle Circuit, w którym gracz musi wykonać trzy okrążenia na danym torze, pilotując samochodzik. Po każdym ukończonym poziomie i wyścigu Chao gracz otrzymuje Emblemat. Do zebrania jest ich w sumie 130. W Sonic Adventure wprowadzono Chao Garden. W każdej z trzech lokacji pojawia się jeden ogród, w którym gracz może wychowywać swoich podopiecznych Chao. Na poziomach ze zniszczonych przeciwników wypadają zwierzątka, które można potem dostarczyć do ogrodu. Po podaniu zwierzątka, Chao uzyskuje nowe statystyki i traci niektóre, w zależności od zebranego zwierzątka. Zmienia się również jego wygląd zewnętrzny. Dodawane są elementy konkretnych zwierzątek. Chao mogą brać udział w wyścigach z innymi oponentami. Gra wprowadziła także system ulepszeń. W hub-worldach i na niektórych poziomach można znaleźć przedmioty dla konkretnej postaci. Ulepszają niektóre umiejętności, albo zapewniają zupełnie nowe ataki. Po zebraniu przedmiotu odtworzony zostanie krótki przerywnik, w którym Tikal wyjaśni graczowi funkcjonowanie ulepszenia. Postacie Grywalne Postacie Niegrywalne postacie Poziomy W Sonic Adventure, rozgrywka podzielona jest na '''Poziomy akcji (ang. Action Stages) i Pola przygód (ang. Adventure Field). Taki podział jest unikalny i pojawia się w serii po raz pierwszy. Pola przygód są interaktywnymi hub-worldami. Gracz będzie poruszał się głównie między nimi, przechodząc do kolejnych poziomów. Każde pole przygód zawiera swoje unikalne poziomy i różną ich ilość. Aby odblokować niektóre poziomy, gracz będzie musiał często rozwiązywać zagadki, lub znajdować specjalne przedmioty otwierające wejścia do poziomów. Każde pole przygód jest ze sobą połączone i gracz może pomiędzy nimi podróżować. W Sonic Adventure są trzy pola przygód. Z kolei poziomów jest 11, nie licząc do tego czterech dodatkowych minigier. Postacie mogą odwiedzać tylko niektóre poziomy i nie ma postaci, która mogłaby wejść na każdy poziom bez używania kodów, haków lub błędów w grze. Zazwyczaj na jeden poziom przypadają trzy postacie (nie licząc poziomu Lost World, do którego wchodzą tylko dwie). Symbolem * oznaczono poziomy, które są minigrami. Station Square Duże miasto zamieszkane przez ludzi. Tutejsze poziomy mają głównie tematykę miejską, lub tematykę parku rozrywki. Pociągiem można dostać się do Mystic Ruins, a łodzią na Egg Carrier. * Emerald Coast '– poziom o tematyce nadmorskiej, z elementami tematyki Green Hill i tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Sonic, Big, Gamma. * 'Casinopolis '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki (kasyna). Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. * 'Twinkle Park '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki z elementami tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Sonic, Amy, Big. * 'Speed Highway '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. * '*Twinkle Circuit '– minigra, o tematyce parku rozrywki. Postacie: wszystkie grywalne postacie (opcjonalnie). Mystic Ruins Starożytne ruiny, największe pole przygód w grze. Można tu wyróżnić trzy obszary: klif przy stacji, Anielską Wyspę i dżunglę. Tutejsze poziomy mają bardzo zróżnicowaną tematykę. Pociągiem można dostać się do Station Square, a tratwą na Egg Carrier. * 'Windy Valley '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Gamma. * 'IceCap '– poziom o tematyce zimowej z elementami tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Big. * 'Red Mountain '– poziom o tematyce ognistej. Postacie: Sonic, Knuckles, Gamma. * 'Lost World '– poziom o tematyce starożytnych ruin z elementami tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Sonic, Knuckles. * 'Final Egg '– poziom o tematyce industrialnej. Postacie: Sonic, Amy, Gamma. * '*Sand Hill '– minigra o tematyce pustynnej. Postacie: Tails (misja fabularna), Sonic (opcjonalnie) Egg Carrier Latająca forteca Eggmana. Można ją transformować w tryb ofensywny (złożone skrzydła) i defensywny (rozłożone skrzydła i wysunięty w górę mostek). Na początku Egg Carrier można odwiedzić podczas gdy znajduje się on w powietrzu. Później, po ukończeniu historii danej postaci, Egg Carrier może być odwiedzony tylko gdy znajduje się na morzu. Tutejsze poziomy zawierają najczęściej tematykę podniebną, lub industrialną. Łodzią można dostać się tu do Station Square, a tratwą do Mystic Ruins. * 'Sky Deck '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. * 'Hot Shelter '– poziom o tematyce industrialnej z elementami tematyki wodnej. Postacie: Amy, Big, Gamma. * '*Sky Chase '– minigra o tematyce podniebnej. Postacie: Sonic, Tails. * '*Hedgehog Hammer '– minigra o tematyce industrialnej. Jedyną grywalną postacią jest Amy. Przeciwnicy *Kiki *Rhino-Tank *Sweeper *Leon *Boa-Boa *Bladed Spinner *Ice Ball *Kart Kiki *Buyoon *Cop Speeder *Spiky Spinner *Electro Spinner *Ghora *Egg Keeper *Beat *Mecha Fish *Egg Pirate *Fighter Aircraft A *Fighter Aircraft B *Bomb Jet *Hyper Jet *Mecha Fish Bossowie W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich gier z serii, w ''Sonic Adventure gracz walczy z bossami głównie na polach przygód. Tylko niektórzy bossowie E-102 Gammy (np. E-103 Delta w Windy Valley) pojawiają się bezpośrednio na poziomach. Starcia z bossami przyjmują tutaj różne formy. Oprócz tradycyjnej formy bossa, pojawiają się tu także rywale. Są to unikalne starcia, pojawiające się tylko w trybie fabularnym danej postaci. Po spełnieniu określonych wymagań, gracz stanie do walki z jedną z postaci z gry. Walki te są krótkie i proste, ponieważ wymagają bossom zadania tylko 3 ciosów. Przykładem takiej walki może być np. pojedynek Sonica z Knucklesem, lub Tailsa z E-102 Gammą. Jedyne postacie jakie nie biorą udziału w tych starciach to Big i Amy. Z niektórymi bossami walczy też kilka różnych postaci. Bossowie w Sonic Adventure to: * 'Chaos 0 '– walka z wyjściową formą Chaosa. Pierwsza walka z bossem, poprzedzająca pierwszy poziom w grze. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Sonic. * 'Chaos 2 '– walka z drugą formą Chaosa. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Knuckles. * 'Chaos 4 '– walka z czwartą formą Chaosa. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic, Tails i Knuckles. * 'Chaos 6 '– walka z szóstą formą Chaosa. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic, Knuckles i Big. * 'Egg Hornet '– walka z Egg Mobilem Doktora Eggmana, ulepszonym o dwa świdry i wyrzutnie pocisków rakietowych. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic i Tails. * 'Egg Walker '– walka z wielką maszyną kroczącą Doktora Eggmana. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Tails * 'Egg Viper '– walka z wielkim, podobnym do węża robotem Doktora Eggmana. Toczy się po przejściu poziomu Final Egg, w podobnym do niego otoczeniu. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Sonic. * 'ZERO '– walka z robotem E-100 Alfą. Pierwszy i finałowy boss dla Amy. * 'E-101 Beta '– walka z pierwszym robotem z serii E. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma. * 'E-103 Delta '– walka z trzecim robotem z serii E. Toczy się na poziomie Windy Valley. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma * 'E-104 Epsilon '– walka z czwartym robotem z serii E. Toczy się na poziomie Red Mountain.. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma * 'E-105 Zeta '– walka z piątym robotem z serii E. Toczy się na poziomie Hot Shelter. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma * 'E-101 Mark II '– walka z udoskonaloną wersją E-101 Bety. Grywalną postacią jest tylko Gamma * 'Sonic '– rywal, z którym walczą Knuckles i E-102 Gamma w swoich historiach. * '''Knuckles – rywal, z którym walczą Sonic i Tails w swoich historiach. * E-102 Gamma '– rywal, z którym walczą Sonic i Tails w swoich historiach. * '''Egg Carrier '– właściwie jest to walka z głównym działem Egg Carriera. Toczy się na poziomie Sky Chase. Grywalnymi postaciami są Sonic i Tails. * 'Perfect Chaos '– prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze, oraz ostateczna transformacja Chaosa. Walczy z nim Super Sonic w ruinach Station Square. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa do Sonic Adventure została wydana w kilku albumach na przestrzeni lat. Główny temat muzyczny gry, Open Your Heart, został wykonany przez zespół Crush 40 (w tamtym czasie pod nazwą ''Sons of the Angels''), czyniąc grę pierwszą w serii, do której zespół ten skomponował soundtrack. Jak dotąd ukazały się cztery albumy ze ścieżką dźwiękową. Album [[Sonic Adventure Original Sound Track (Digi-Log Conversation)|S''onic Adventure Original Sound Track (Digi-Log Conversation)]] ''zawiera wszystkie utwory muzyczne z gry. Album ''Sonic Adventure: Songs With Attitude Vocal Mini-Album zawiera przewodni utwór muzyczny, oraz tematy pięciu postaci (It Doesn't Matter, My Sweet Passion, Lazy Days, Believe In Myself, Unknown from M.E. i Open Your Heart). Album ''Sonic Adventure Remix ''zawiera zremiksowane tematy muzyczne pięciu postaci i główny temat z albumu ''Sonic Adventure: Songs With Attitude Vocal Mini Album. Album Sonic Adventure Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition ''zawiera mniejszą ilość utworów z albumu ''Sonic Adventure Original Sound Track (Digi-Log Conversation). Został wydany, wraz z kilkoma innymi albumami z muzyką z serii, z okazji 20 urodzin Sonica. Aktorzy głosowi Sonic Adventure jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której postacie otrzymały swoich własnych aktorów głosowych. Większość tych aktorów podkładała głos postaciom w kolejnych grach z serii, aż do Sonic Advance 3. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje aktorów i odgrywane przez nich role. Krytyka Sonic Adventure otrzymało przeważnie pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Znalazła się również jako jedna z nielicznych w grupie gier Sega All Stars, czyli kolekcji gier na Sega Dreamcast, które sprzedały się w największej ilości egzemplarzy. Do sierpnia 2006 roku sprzedano łącznie 2.5 miliona egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Obecna ocena z portalu GameRankings wynosi 86,51%. Japońska gazeta Famitsu ''dała grze ocenę 38/40. Pomimo krytyki częstotliwości wyświetlania klatek, problemów z kamerą, oraz rozgrywki Biga, polegającej na łowieniu ryb, gra była wychwalana za szybką akcję i rozgrywkę, z której słynęły gry 2D. Na uznanie krytyków zasłużyła również grafika, ścieżka dźwiękowa, oraz możliwość wyboru licznych historii. Brandon Justice z portalu IGN wystawił grze ocenę 8.6/10, krytykując błędy i voice acting, ale chwaląc wygląd gry i rozgrywkę. Od momentu wydania gry, magazyn ''Arcade ''uznał grę za ''kwantowy skok do przodu ''ze względu na estetykę i szczegółową grafikę dla tamtejszych gier. ''Computer and video games ''określiło grę jako ''jedną z najlepszych gier jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. ''Prapremiera magazynu ''Edges ''chwaliła również detale w grafice i dostrzegła możliwości Dreamcasta, porównując ''Sonic Adventure do roli Super Mario 64 ''dla Nintendo 64. Inne wersje i porty Sonic Adventure: Limited Edition Limitowana edycja ''Sonic Adventure to przedpremierowe wydanie gry w Ameryce Północnej. Powstała aby pokazać połączenie między Segą, a wytwórnią Hollywood. W lipcu 1999 roku gra była dostępna przez krótki okres czasu, wynoszący dwa miesiące od daty wydania. Sonic Adventure International Sonic Adventure International to korekta dla gry Sonic Adventure, przygotowana na międzynarodowe wydanie gry. Wydanie tej wersji stało się konieczne, kiedy odkryto liczne błędy w grze, podczas gdy zaczęła pojawiać się na japońskim rynku w szybkim tempie. Amerykańska produkcja gry trwała 10 miesięcy. Jest to również ostatnia edycja gry na Dreamcasta, która zawiera liczne zmiany: * Gra zawiera więcej możliwych do wyboru opcji, na przykład zmienianie pomiędzy angielskimi i japońskimi głosami aktorów w grze, oraz wybór napisów: angielskich, japońskich, francuskich, hiszpańskich i niemieckich. * Niektóre wstawki filmowe posiadają zmieniony układ i głośność dźwięków, a także czas przechodzenia do poszczególnych scen. Animacje i poruszanie ustami niektórych postaci również uległy zmianom. * Niektóre efekty, takie jak bieg Sonica lub ogon Chaosa, który pojawiał się w historii Super Sonica, kiedy potwór był w formie kałuży, zostały usunięte z niewyjaśnionych powodów. Znane jest również zniknięcie neonowego billboardu z kowbojką trzymającą kielich wina w Casinopolis i wydającą dwuznaczne odgłosy, który uznano by za obraźliwy. * Niektóre pliki dźwiękowe, takie jak np. okrzyki postaci podczas przyspieszania samochodzików w Twinkle Circuit, nie odgrywają się wcale. Inne odgłosy zostały całkowicie zmienione, np. dźwięk laserów Egg Vipera. * Niektóre okna w menu zostały uporządkowane i wyświetlają teraz zdobyte emblematy, obok misji. * Gracz może teraz trząść stołami do pinballa w Casinopolis, a tym samym uniknąć utknięcia postaci. * Pojawia się więcej funkcji internetowych dla posiadaczy dostępu do internetu na Dreamcast, z działającym wyłącznie na japońskich serwerach Black Marketem. * Naprawiono niektóre błędy, głównie te związane z pracą kamery i wykrywaniem kolizji postaci. * Z powodu ulepszeń silnika gry, zapisy ze starszych wersji są już niekompatybilne z nowymi. Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut jest remakiem gry Sonic Adventure, wydanym w 2004 roku. Właściwie jest to udoskonalony port Sonic Adventure International, kompatybilny z licznymi platformami, takimi jak GameCube czy PC, przy czym wersja na PC ukazała się początkowo w Japonii i Europie, a dopiero później w Ameryce Północnej na ograniczony czas Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut zawiera bardzo dużo zmian: od modeli dla grywalnych postaci (oprócz Gammy) po nowe tekstury, oświetlenie, a także nowy tryb gry: Mission Mode i grywalną postać: Metal Sonica, odblokowywaną po zdobyciu wszystkich 130 emblematów. Zawiera również 12 gier z Game Gear, które gracz może odblokować. W 2011 roku port pojawił się na platformie Steam (patrz niżej). W tej wersji usunięto 12 gier z Game Gear, ale przywrócono niektóre obiekty z oryginalnego Sonic Adventure (m.in. roboty sprzątające pokład Egg Carriera).thumb|147x147px Cyfrowy port Port Sonic Adventure z 2010 roku dostosowany do konsol Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3. Gra została wydana 15 września 2010 roku, a Sonic Adventure DX wydano jako pakiet DLC do tego portu. Zawartość do pobrania Od momentu wydania Sonic Adventure na Dreamcasta, SEGA regularnie wypuszczała kolejne pakiety zawartości do pobrania (DLC) na stronie wewnątrz gry, która zawierała już zainstalowane, ale ukryte dane na temat każdego pakietu. W większości, DLC wypuszczane były z okazji różnych świąt i wydarzeń i rozgrywały się głównie w Station Square. Niektóre pojawiły się ekskluzywnie dla jednego kontynentu/państwa, a inne były ogólnodostępne. Międzynarodowe Dreamcast Launch Party Jeden z pierwszych pakietów DLC. Dookoła Station Square rozlokowane były bannery i billboardy przedstawiające logo Dreamcasta i jego symbol. SEGA wypuściła pakiet, aby podziękować graczom za wsparcie ich konsoli. Halloween Party Od 19 października do 28 grudnia 1999 roku, Sega wypuściła pakiet dodający halloweenowe dekoracje do Twinkle Park. Graffiti rozmieszczone na poziomie życzyły graczom wesołego Halloween, a dynie ze świeczkami w przebraniach wiedźm tańczyły dookoła. W Station Square pojawiały się również plakaty, zapowiadające halloweenową imprezę w parku rozrywki. Christmas Party Od 17 do 28 grudnia 1999 roku dostępny był świąteczny pakiet. W Station Square pojawiały się wtedy choinki bożonarodzeniowe, przed stacją i miejskim ratuszem. Wskoczenie na drzewa zmieniało muzykę graną w mieście na wersję a cappella piosenki Dreams, Dreams from Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams. ''Muzyka była resetowana do normalnej po przejściu do innej sekcji miasta. Pakiet Christmas Party zawiera jednak błąd, który uniemożliwia graczowi ukończenie historii Sonica. Największa choinka zajmuje to samo miejsce co identyfikator, którego gracz potrzebuje aby wejść na poziom Speed Highway. Drzewko blokuje dostęp do przedmiotu i nie pozwala na jego podniesienie. Y2K Celebration Z powodu nadchodzącego roku 2000, SEGA wypuściła kolejny pakiet DLC, związany ze świętowaniem nowego roku. W Station Square pojawił się przemieszczający się pierścień, wskazujący rok 2000, a w mieście rozmieszczono plakaty z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem, które życzyły graczom szczęśliwego nowego roku. Jeśli gracz dotknie pierścienia, zacznie grać japońska muzyka z poziomu Palmtree Panic z ''Sonic CD. Pierścienie można było również znaleźć na normalnych poziomach. Samba GP Pakiet DLC wydany z okazji przybycia nowej gry SEGI: Samba de Amigo. Dodawał nową trasę do poziomu Twinkle Circuit. Pomimo swojej nazwy, pakiet był mało powiązany z Amigo, poza tym że zawierał instrumentalną wersję piosenki Super Sonic Racing z Sonic R, która pojawiła się w Samba de Amigo. Muzyka grana była tutaj podczas przechodzenia nowej trasy w Twinkle Circuit. Po zakończeniu jej, gracz mógł zapisać swój wynik i porównać go z innymi w internecie. Był to ostatni pakiet DLC, który wprowadzał pewne zmiany do gry. Voice Packs Pakiet ten dodawał nowe głosy różnych postaci z gry do menu głównego. Zawiera głosy: Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Biga, Gammy, Eggmana i Tikal. Europa Reebok DMX Competition Gracze z Europy mogli pobrać specjalny pakiet DLC, zmieniający wygląd poziomu Emerald Coast. Celem graczy na tym poziomie, było odnalezienie pary ukrytych butów Reebok DMX, które Eggman ukradł z szafy Sonica. Gracze mogli następnie zapisać swój rekord czasowy w znalezieniu butów i opublikować go na serwerach Segi. Pod koniec zawodów, zwycięzcy byli informowani przez swoje e-maile, a ich imiona zamieszczano na stronach Sonic Home Page i Dreamarena. Nagrodami były dostosowywany do danej osoby kontroler Dreamcasta i nagroda w wysokości 1000 funtów, na produkty firmy Reebok. Zwyciężył Neil Riddaway, który zakończył wyzwanie w czasie 46,09 sekund. Ameryka AT&T/ODCM Firmy AT&T oraz Official Dreamcast Magazine wydały wspólnymi siłami pakiet dodający trzy wyzwania time attack do gry, które polegały na jak najszybszym ukończeniu danego poziomu. Pierwsze wyzwanie to jak najszybsze ukończenie Speed Highway jako Sonic, drugie to poszukiwanie skarbów przez Knucklesa w Mystic Ruins, a trzecie to surfowanie przez 10 obręczy na poziomie Sand Hill jako Tails. Pakiet dostępny był tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Maksymalnie 15 uczestników z najlepszymi wynikami otrzymałoby roczną prenumeratę gazety Official Dreamcast Magazine, 19 otrzymałoby darmową grę na Dreamcasta, a 5 pakiet premium w sieci AT&T. Konkurs trwał od 29 października 1999 roku do 19 listopada 1999. Japonia Christmas Trees in Station Square Pakiet wypuszczony mniej więcej w okresie świąt w 1998, dostępny tylko w Japonii. Dodawał on liczne choinki bożonarodzeniowe do Station Square, które po dotknięciu pokazywały wiadomość i odtwarzały świąteczną kolędę, która zależała od drzewa jakiego dotknął gracz. Hedgehog Hide and Seek Pakiet który ukazał się 12 lutego 1999 roku tylko w Japonii. Polegał na wytropieniu przez graczy 5 zdjęć prawdziwych jeży, rozrzuconych dookoła Station Square. Aby rozpocząć grę, postać musi wskoczyć do czerwonej kuli na stacji. Kiedy wszystkie zdjęcia zostaną zebrane, gracz musi wrócić na stację i wskoczyć do niebieskiej kuli. Yukawa Senmu QUO MiniGame Promocyjny pakiet DLC, który można było pobrać od 22 stycznia 1999 roku do 22 lutego 1999. Polegał on na znalezieniu przez dowolną postać gracza 6 kart Pana Yukawa w Station Square i Mystic Ruins (po trzy na każdy obszar). 50 zwycięzców z najlepszymi czasami otrzymałoby nagrodę w wysokości 500 jenów kartę QUO ze zdjęciem Yukawa Senmu. Jewel Chao Pakiet dodający do gry trzy specjalne Chao, które można było kupić w Black Market, na stronie gry Sonic Adventure. Dodane Chao to: Chao Szmaragdowy Klejnot, Chao Szafirowy Klejnot i Chao Rubinowy Klejnot. Voice Pack (S.A. International) Specjalna wersja DLC Voice Packs, wydana dla Sonic Adventure International. Różnica pomiędzy tymi dwoma pakietami polega na tym, że ten posiada wszystkie odgłosy postaci z menu w jednym pliku, a także, że wszystkie głosy pojawiają się losowo w poszczególnych sekcjach menu głównego. Adaptacje Archie Comics W komiksach Archiego powstała historia łącząca się z wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Adventure. Trwała ona od numeru 79 do 84. Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic pojawiła się luźna, 10-częściowa adaptacja gry. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X pojawiła się adaptacja Sonic Adventure, trwająca na początku drugiego sezonu. Rozpoczęła się od 27 odcinka Chaotyczny dzień, a zakończyła 32 odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu, tworząc tzw. Sagę Chaosa. W wielu momentach pozostawała wierna oryginałowi, chociaż wprowadzono kilka poważnych zmian, lub usunięto niektóre wątki (np. walka Sonica z Knucklesem). Wprowadzono także dużą ilość postaci ludzi do gry, np. Christophera Thorndyke'a, a także jego rodzinę, i inne postacie które nie brały udziału w tamtejszych wydarzeniach: Cream the Rabbit i Rouge the Bat. Ciekawostki Postacie * We wczesnych wersjach gry pojawia się plik głosowy Tikal, mówiący "Zbierz 50 pierścieni i wciśnij przycisk akcji podczas skoku. Zmienisz się w Super Sonica! Uważaj tylko na swoje zużycie pierścieni". Może to oznaczać, że w pierwotnych zamierzeniach twórców, Super Sonic miał się pojawić także na normalnych poziomach. * Kiedy Big wejdzie do windy w kanałach w Station Square, wyda z siebie okrzyk Ow!, kiedy drzwi się zamkną. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane tym, że jego ogon wystaje z windy i zostaje przytrzaśnięty przez drzwi. * Jest to pierwsza trójwymiarowa gra z głównej serii, w której Amy jest grywalną postacią * Na poziomie Sky Chase, Sonic nosi swoje normalne buty, zamiast Light Speed Shoes, oraz nie ma Crystal Ring na ramieniu. * Grywalne postacie można dobrać ze sobą w pary, na zasadzie celów ich działania. **Sonic i Amy, ponieważ oboje muszą dotrzeć do konkretnego celu, z tym że Amy jest jeszcze ścigana przez niezniszczalnego przeciwnika. **Tails i E-102 Gamma, ponieważ obaj się z czymś ścigają. Tails ściga się ze swoim rywalem do mety, a Gamma z limitem czasu, przed którego zakończeniem musi zniszczyć swojego rywala. **Knuckles i Big, ponieważ obaj czegoś szukają. Knuckles szuka odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu, a Big szuka Żabka. * Aktor podkładający głos do postaci Sonica, Ryan Drummond, stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów że jest to jego ulubiona gra z serii. Rozgrywka * Pierwotnie, w pierwszym akcie poziomu Sky Chase miał pojawić się dwugłowy, mechaniczny smok. Został jednak usunięty w finalnej wersji gry, z powodu trudności i ograniczeń czasowych. Używając haków, można go przywrócić do gry. Nie robi on jednak nic, poza podążaniem za graczem i odtwarzaniem swojej jedynej animacji latania. * Muzyka z pierwszej sekcji Twinkle Park to remiks muzyki z poziomu Panic Puppet Zone z gry Sonic 3D Blast na Mega Drive. * Zremiksowana muzyka z poziomu Green Grove Zone z Sonic 3D Blast pojawia sięw trzeciej sekcji Windy Valley. * Sonic Adventure jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której pojawiają się pakiety DLC do pobrania, ponieważ Dreamcast był jedną z pierwszych konsol z dostępem do internetu. * Łącznie sprzedano 2,5 miliona egzemplarzy gry na całym świecie, co czyni Sonic Adventure najlepiej sprzedającą się grą na Dreamcasta. * Gra znana jest z licznych błędów, nie tylko z fizyką i wykrywaniem kolizji. Pojawiają się także błędy pozwalające niektórym postaciom na wejście do poziomów, do których normalnie nie mogą wchodzić. Przykładem tego może być Tails na poziomie Emerald Coast, lub Knuckles w Twinkle Park. * Nie wliczając poziomu Sonic World z Sonic Jam, Sonic Adventure jest pierwszą grą w serii, w której pojawiają się hub-worldy. * Na poziomach Amy miał się pojawić utwór Amy: Hurry Up, który prawdopodobnie miał być odgrywany kiedy gracza miał ścigać ZERO. Utwór pojawia się ostatecznie tylko w jednej z cutscenek Tailsa, przed poziomem Speed Highway, kiedy Eggman rusza zdetonować swój pocisk. Kompletny utwór i jego tytuł znajduje się w Sound Test. * Hot Shelter to jedyny poziom, do którego nie może wejść Sonic. * W grze pojawiają się trzy poziomy, do których wejść mogą równocześnie Sonic, Tails i Knuckles. Są to: Casinopolis, Sky Deck i Speed Highway. en:Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Sega Dreamcast Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1998 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1999 roku